drachenlanzefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Die Stadt der Göttin
Die Stadt der Göttin (amerik. Originaltitel: Time of the Twins) ist ein Fantasy-Roman von Margaret Weis und Tracy Hickman aus dem Jahr 1990. Die Stadt der Göttin ist der zweite Band der Reihe Die Legenden der Drachenlanze. Die deutsche Übersetzung stammt von Marita Böhm. Inhalt Denubis, ein Kleriker des Paladin, wandelt durch den Tempel der Götter von Istar. Er sinniert über die Worte des Königspriesters, als er aus den Schatten heraus angesprochen wird. Ein schwarzer Magier teilt ihm mit, dass in der Stadt eine Verehrte Tochter Paladins angegriffen worden ist, und fordert ihn auf, Hilfe zu schicken. Obwohl Denubis den Schwarzen zutiefst verabscheut, kommt er der Aufforderung nach und alarmiert die Tempelwachen. Caramon Majere und Tolpan Barfuß finden sich in einer Gasse wieder. Bei ihnen ist Crysania von Tarinius, immer noch ohne Bewusstsein und offenbar verletzt. Caramon ist in Lumpen gekleidet und riecht nach Alkohol. Da erscheint Denubis mit den Tempelwachen, die schnell zu dem Schluss kommen, dass Caramon getrunken und dann die Klerikerin überfallen hat. Trotz Tolpans Unschuldsbeteuerungen werden die beiden verhaftet. Denubis besucht die Abendandacht gemeinsam mit seinem Kollegen Gerald, aber er ist nicht bei der Sache, da er sich um die gefundene Klerikerin sorgt. Da wird er zu einer Unterredung mit dem Königspriester gerufen. Der heilige Mann berichtet ihm, dass die Klerikerin völlig wiederhergestellt sei, dass sie allerdings nicht körperlich verletzt gewesen und wohl auch nicht angegriffen worden sei, sondern dass Paladin ihre Seele zu sich genommen hatte. In langen Gebeten habe der Königspriester den Gott überzeugt, ihre Seele zurückzugeben. Denubis ist erleichtert, auch für den Krieger und den Kender, die nun nicht bestraft werden müssen. Nach seiner Unterredung mit dem Königspriester wird Denubis von Quarat aufgesucht, dem Oberhaupt seines Ordens. Der Kleriker spricht mit ihm über den jungen Mann, dessen Aussagen über die Vorfälle in der Gasse sehr wirr waren. Quarat hat beschlossen, ihn und den Kender als Sklaven zu verkaufen, so dass sie eine anständige Unterkunft bekommen und nicht wieder auf die schiefe Bahn geraten. Denubis ist sich nicht sicher, ob dies tatsächlich die gnädige Tat ist, als die Quarat sie darstellt. Er fragt den Kleriker auch nach Fistandantilus. Quarat sagt, der Königspriester behalte ihn im Tempel, weil er sehr erfahren ist und die Welt bereist hat, seit mehreren hundert Jahren - einer Lebensspanne, die für einen Menschen nicht natürlich sein kann. Verwirrter denn je kehrt Denubis schließlich in sein Zimmer zurück. Tolpan Barfuß erwacht in der Morgendämmerung in einer Gefängniszelle. Der Gefängniswächter kommt, gemeinsam mit einem Händler, um ihn und Caramon hinauszulassen, aber er hat Schwierigkeiten mit dem Schloss - kein Wunder, ist doch Tolpans Dietrich darin abgebrochen. Nachdem Tolpan geklärt hat, dass sie keineswegs zu ihrer Hinrichtung gebracht werden sollen, weckt er Caramon, damit der große Mann mit der Tür hilft. Caramon bricht die Tür auf. Der Gefängniswächter ist empört, aber der Händler ist begeistert von der Kraft des Kriegers. Er fordert sie auf, zu warten, bis er die übrigen Gefangenen eingesammelt hat, die an diesem Tag verkauft werden sollen. Caramon und Tolpan werden mit Eisenhalsbändern versehen - dem Zeichen der Sklaverei. Tolpan fühlt sich verantwortlich, weil er nicht verstanden hat, dass sie verkauft werden sollen. Doch Caramon sagt, es sei nicht seine Schuld. Tolpan begreift, dass jemand Schuld an der Situation haben muss, so wie die Umstände ihres Erscheinens in Istar zusammengefallen sind. Caramon vermutet Raistlin, aber Tolpan denkt, dass es eher Fistandantilus war, der versucht, Caramon loszuwerden. Die beiden werden zum Sklavenmarkt gebracht. Dort verhandelt der Händler, der sie aus dem Gefängnis geholt hat, mit dem Zwerg Arak Steinbrecher, der eine Einrichtung leitet, an die Schwerverbrecher verkauft werden, die niemand sonst haben will. Der Zwerg ist widerwillig beeindruckt von dem, was unter Caramons Oberfläche aus Übergewicht und Alkoholabhängigkeit steckt. Caramon und Tolpan entdecken Fistandantilus in der Menge. Quarat und Elsa, das Oberhaupt der verehrten Töchter, sprechen über die schlafende Crysania. Der Königspriester stößt zu ihnen. Er berichtet, dass er mit Paladin gesprochen hat. Dieser hatte die junge Klerikerin tatsächlich zu sich gerufen, um sie vor einem dunklen Zauber zu schützen. In seinem Reich muss Crysania in die Zukunft geschaut haben, denn nur so ergeben die verwirrten Worte, welche die Klerikerin gesprochen hat, einen Sinn: In Palanthas wird ein großer Tempel gebaut werden, dessen Oberhaupt Elistan heißen wird. Dass Crysania von einer Rückkehr der Götter gesprochen hat, wertet der Königspriester als gutes Vorzeichen dafür, dass sein Vorhaben, ein Eingreifen der Götter auf Krynn zu verlangen, erfolgreich sein wird. Als er gegangen ist, sprechen Quarat und Elsa darüber. Ihrer Ansicht nach ist die Arbeit der Kirche eine sehr weltliche. Schon lange hat niemand mehr die Gabe des wahren Heilens gezeigt. Crysania erwacht am nächsten Morgen. Der Tempel erscheint ihr unangemessen luxuriös; in den Taschen der verzierten Robe, die am Fußende ihres Bettes liegt, findet sie eine Nachricht von Par-Salian, in der er sie über die Geschehnisse aufklärt. Als sie die Informationen zusammengesetzt hat, begleitet sie Elsa zur Morgenandacht. Die Nachricht lässt sie in ihrem Zimmer zurück. Sie bemerkt nicht, dass Quarat es betritt. Quarat findet schnell den Brief von Par-Salian, aber er hat Schwierigkeiten, seinen Inhalt zu begreifen. Er prägt sich die Worte ein und kehrt in seine Räumlichkeiten zurück. Dort kommt er zu dem Schluss, dass der Königspriester durch Crysania und Caramon in Gefahr schwebe. Er ist zufrieden, dass Crysania unter Beobachtung steht und auch für Caramon bereits gesorgt wurde. Quarat möchte mit Fistandantilus sprechen, doch er muss erfahren, dass der Magier die Stadt verlassen hat. Außerdem, so unterrichtet ihn ein herbeigerufener Messdiener, seien die beiden Sklaven nicht wie gewünscht von Arak Steinbrecher gekauft worden, sondern von einem Agenten des Fistandantilus. Dieser habe sie in die Schule der Spiele geschickt. Quarat entscheidet, dass er mit Arak sprechen muss. Arak Steinbrecher und sein Partner, der Oger Raag, bringen Caramon und Tolpan zur Schule der Spiele. Tolpan erinnert sich, dass die Spiele von Istar eine Art Gladiatorenkämpfe sind. Caramon weigert sich, jemanden in der Arena zu töten. Dies amüsiert den Zwerg, sind die Spiele doch schon seit Jahren nur noch ein Schauspiel. Auf Anordnung des Königspriesters werden Verletzungen nur noch mit Hühnerblut vorgetäuscht. Caramon ist erleichtert, dass niemand getötet werden soll. Der Zwerg bestätigt dies mit einem bösartigen Lächeln. In der Schule der Spiele angekommen, bringt Raag Caramon und Tolpan in den Speisesaal. Dort lernen sie die beiden Arenakämpfer Pheregas und Kiiri kennen. Caramon ist entsetzt, da er kein richtiges Essen sondern nur Hühnerbrühe vorgesetzt bekommt. Er versucht, sich zu beschweren, wird aber vom Koch überwältigt. Noch bevor er aufgegessen hat, erscheint Raag mit zwei Männern und nimmt ihn mit. Tolpan wartet in einem Zimmer, das er sich mit Caramon teilen soll, auf den Krieger. Als ein Sklave dessen Sachen bringt, entdeckt Tolpan das magische Zeitreisegerät darunter. Doch eine Stimme, die verdächtig nach seinem verstorbenen Freund Flint Feuerschmied klingt, hält ihn davon ab, es an sich zu nehmen. Er verstaut es in einer Kommode, verschließt sie und legt den Schlüssel zu Caramons Sachen. Abends bringen Männer den großen Krieger herein. Tolpan glaubt, man habe ihn gefoltert, da er völlig zerschlagen ist, aber es waren nur Turnübungen, die ihn völlig ausgelaugt haben. Über Caramons Ausbildung in der Arena vergeht die Zeit; es wird Herbst. Caramon erhält den Körper eines Kämpfers zurück und besiegt seine Alkoholabhängigkeit. Als er allerdings lernen soll, zum Schein zu verlieren, versagt er kläglich. Arak erkennt, dass Caramon beim weiblichen Publikum sehr beliebt sein wird, und beschließt, ihn als den Sieger anzukündigen, der noch nie verloren hat. Da Caramon die Arena nicht verlassen darf, schickt er Tolpan, um Informationen zu sammeln. Der Kender kann ungesehen sogar den Tempel der Götter betreten. Dort sieht er eines Tages auch Crysania - doch die Klerikerin wirkt unglücklich. Über Raistlin erfährt Tolpan nichts, doch Fistandantilus soll in die Stadt zurückgekehrt sein. Caramon erkennt, dass dies seine Gelegenheit ist, den schwarzen Magier zu töten. Tolpan ist entsetzt darüber, dass Caramon kaltblütig morden will, aber Caramon meint, wenn er Fistandantilus jetzt in der Vergangenheit tötet, wird Raistlin wieder so, wie er es vor seiner Zauberprüfung gewesen ist. Er fordert Tolpan auf, herauszufinden, wann und wo der Magier schläft. Als Tolpan Tika erwähnt, wird Caramon wütend. Er droht Tolpan damit, ihre Freundschaft zu beenden. Da gibt der Kender klein bei. Tolpan findet heraus, dass Fistandantilus viel schläft, allein in einem Zimmer ohne Wachen. Er berichtet Caramon davon, als der sich auf seinen ersten Auftritt in der Arena vorbereitet. Da kommt Arak mit seinem Kostüm. Caramon ist entsetzt, besteht es doch nur aus einigen Riemen, dekorativen, aber nutzlosen Rüstungsteilen aus Gold und einem Lendenschurz. Der Zwerg merkt an, die Zuschauer wollten echte Haut sehen - und echtes Blut. Caramon ist erschüttert, hatte Arak doch zuvor gesagt, es werde niemand verletzt. Pheregas gesteht ihm, die Schwerter seien zwar zusammenklappbar, aber scharf. Caramon ist wütend, dass sein Freund ihm das nicht zuvor berichtet hat. Vor dem Auftritt entschuldigt sich Caramon jedoch bei Pheregas. Anschließend warten die beiden gemeinsam mit Kiiri auf ihren Auftritt. Caramon ist überwältigt von der Zuschauermenge. In der Mitte der Arena entdeckt er an der Spitze des Freiheitsturms einen goldenen Schlüssel: Am Ende des Jahres kann jeder Sklave, der in der Arena kämpft, versuchen, diesen Schlüssel und damit seine Freiheit zu erlangen. Caramon sieht dies als ein neues Ziel, das er verfolgen wird, sobald er Fistandantilus getötet hat. Mit neuer Entschlossenheit tritt er die Kämpfe an. In der Arena kämpft Caramon einen Schaukampf gegen den Barbaren, mit dem er gemeinsam trainiert hat. Das Drehbuch für den Kampf sieht vor, dass Caramon ihm einen falschen Dolch in den Bauch stößt, woraufhin eine Blase mit Hühnerblut unter seinem Harnisch platzt. Doch als Caramon die eingeübten Bewegungen durchführt, bemerkt er plötzlich, dass das Blut warm, der Dolch in seiner Hand echt ist. Der Barbar stirbt. Caramon klagt den Zwerg an; er habe ihm gesagt, es werde niemand getötet. Arak erklärt, es sei ein Unfall gewesen, und Unfälle passierten dauernd in der Arena. Der Tod des Barbaren sei eine Warnung an seinen Herrn Quarat, ausgeführt von Caramon, da sie von dessen Herrn stamme. Caramon ist verwirrt, glaubte er doch, Arak habe ihn gekauft. Da begreift er. Die Erkenntnis lässt ihn zusammenbrechen. Als er wieder bei sich ist, kommt Tolpan zu ihm. Caramon erklärt, Fistandantilus habe das alles geplant, um sie loszuwerden, ohne dass Raistlin davon erfährt. Tolpan drückt ihm den echten Dolch in die Hand und sagt, er könne ihn in dieser Nacht in den Tempel bringen. In der Nacht bricht Tolpan die Tür zu ihrer Zelle auf und sie machen sich auf den Weg zum Tempel. Caramon ist verwundert, dass sie offen durch die Straßen laufen und den Tempel durch das Haupttor betreten wollen, aber Tolpan meint, er sei ein Tempel und daher unverschlossen; die Götter würden böse Menschen abhalten. Caramon erkennt, dass es eine Prüfung ist: Wenn sie eintreten können, wird die Tat, die er plant, von den Göttern geduldet. Sie erreichen den Tempel und Caramon erkennt die Ähnlichkeit zum Tempel von Takhisis in Neraka. An den Toren stehen Wachen, doch sie lassen sie unbehelligt passieren. Tolpan bringt Caramon zu dem einsamen Gang im Tempel, an dessen Ende Fistandantilus' Zimmer liegt. Caramon sammelt seine Kräfte, überzeugt sich selbst, dass er der Welt etwas Gutes tut und seinen Bruder rettet, indem er den Magier im Schlaf tötet. Dann betritt er das Zimmer. Caramon schleicht sich durch das vom silbernen Mondlicht erhellte Zimmer des Magiers. Er hat Angst und will seine Tat schnell hinter sich bringen. Doch am Bett angelangt, zögert er. Er will Fistandantilus' Gesicht anschauen. Er zieht die Kapuze des Magiers zurück - und stößt den Dolch nicht in dessen Herz, sondern in die Matratze. In dem Bett schläft sein Bruder. Raistlin erwacht und tadelt seinen Bruder für seine Dummheit: Ihn im Schlaf erstechen zu wollen, wo er doch so leicht erwacht. Caramon erklärt, er habe nicht ihn töten wollen, sondern Fistandantilus. Dieser Gedanke belustigt Raistlin noch mehr. Er erklärt, Fistandantilus sei bereits tot, durch seine Hand. Er sei bereits seit Monaten in der Vergangenheit, habe gelernt bei Fistandantilus und sich ihm schließlich enthüllt. Der Plan des Erzmagiers sei es gewesen, mit der Hilfe von Raistlins Körper, in den er sich eingenistet hatte, bis in die Gegenwart zu überdauern, aber statt sich von ihm körperlich aussaugen zu lassen, habe Raistlin Fistandantilus' geistige Kräfte abgezapft, bis er ihm überlegen war. In Astinus' Bibliothek habe Fistandantilus ihn am Leben gehalten und schließlich zur Königin der Finsternis gebracht, damit sie ihm den Schlüssel zur Erkenntnis überreichte. In einem erbitterten Kampf habe Raistlin Fistandantilus schließlich getötet. Caramon begreift nur wenig. Da entdeckt Raistlin den Kender lauschend vor seiner Tür. Er verlangt zu erfahren, zu welchem Zweck Par-Salian ihn zurückgeschickt hat, und erfährt, dass es ein unbeabsichtigter Zufall war. Raistlin fragt sich, was das bedeuten mag, und ob er die Vergangenheit mit Tolpans Hilfe verändern kann. Tolpan sagt, Raistlin sei überrascht gewesen, sie zu sehen, was er nicht versteht, denn er hat ihn auf dem Sklavenmarkt gesehen und daher muss Raistlin sie ebenfalls gesehen haben. Caramon schlussfolgert, dass es Raistlin war, der die Ermordung des Barbaren angeordnet hat. Aber Raistlin streitet das ab - er habe andere Methoden, jemanden loszuwerden oder zu warnen. Er habe allerdings tatsächlich Caramon in die Schule geschickt, wo er zu einem brauchbaren Leibwächter ausgebildet worden sei. Dann sagt er, er sei müde. Er mahnt Caramon, das Datum nicht zu vergessen, und zaubert ihn und Tolpan aus seinem Zimmer. Caramon fragt Tolpan nach der Jahreszahl. Beide begreifen entsetzt, dass sie sich wenige Wochen vor der Umwälzung befinden. Denubis sitzt in seinem Arbeitszimmer, aber er kann sich nur schwer konzentrieren. Er vermutet, dass es am Wetter liegt, das viel zu warm ist für die Jahreszeit kurz vor dem Heiligen Abend. Crysania kommt ihn besuchen. Sie fragt ihn, ob die Kirche tatsächlich so sei, wie sie sein sollte. Ihre Beharrlichkeit belebt seine eigenen Zweifel. Er schlägt ihr vor, den Königspriester aufzusuchen und ihn zu befragen. Als sie gegangen ist, erhellt ein starkes Licht seine Räume und der Elfenkleriker Loralon, der Istar vor vielen Jahren verlassen hat, erscheint. Er sei gekommen, Denubis mitzunehmen, ihn als einzigen. Als er sein Amulett des Paladin berührt, erhascht Denubis einen Blick auf eine entsetzliche Zukunft. Er ist erschüttert, doch er folgt Loralon. Crysania möchte Denubis' Rat folgen und sucht den Königspriester auf. Dieser ist beschäftigt - sie muss warten. Während sie, Elistans Anleitung folgend, in ihrem Herzen nach Antworten sucht, spürt sie eine Berührung an ihrem Arm. Es ist Raistlin. Zunächst erkennt sie ihn nicht, sind doch seine Stundenglasaugen und seine goldene Haut verschwunden. Er berichtet, dass er Fistandantilus getötet und seinen Platz eingenommen habe. Damit sei das Böse, das von dem alten Magier ausginge, gebannt. Er erinnert sie an seine Pläne, die Welt zu verändern. Außerdem berichtet er ihr von der bevorstehenden Umwälzung und weist sie darauf hin, dass sie nun die einzige wahre Klerikerin im Land sei. Sie glaubt es nicht, ist doch der Königspriester noch da. Doch Raistlin versetzt sie in die Lage, den Kranz aus Licht, der den Königspriester umgibt, zu durchblicken, und dort sieht sie einen erschöpften, verängstigten Mann. Erschüttert läuft sie davon. Quarat beobachtet sie. Crysania begreift, dass sie, um Raistlins Worte zu widerlegen, nur Denubis zu finden braucht. Doch das Zimmer des Klerikers ist leer. Sie begreift, dass Raistlin Recht hatte, dass das als Nacht der Botschaft bekannte Verschwinden der Kleriker eingetreten ist. Verzweifelt streift sie durch die Korridore, sie weint über den Zustand der Kirche und über ihr Versagen bei ihrer Aufgabe. Raistlin findet sie. Sie hofft, dass er ihre Tränen nicht sieht, und versucht, ihn fortzuschicken. Doch stattdessen fühlt sie sich plötzlich von seinen Armen umfangen. Sie wünscht sich, dass seine Dunkelheit die kalte Leere in ihr auffüllen möge. Sie streckt ihm die Arme entgegen - doch er ist verschwunden. Crysania dankt Paladin für den Moment der Klarheit. Quarat erfährt, dass es nicht Fistandantilus war, der seinen Sklaven töten ließ, sondern ein Mann namens Onigon. Allerdings hatte Arak Steinbrecher eine Sonderabmachung mit dem schwarzen Magier, damit der Sklave Caramon die Tat verübte. Caramon verarbeitet die Geschehnisse in der Arena. Kiiri und Pheregas erklären, es sei kein schlechtes System; Caramon sei Söldner gewesen, er habe bereits gekämpft und getötet für einen Herrn. Doch Caramon widerspricht, er habe immer die Wahl gehabt und für niemanden gekämpft, von dessen Sache er nicht überzeugt gewesen sei. Raistlin habe immer geprüft, ob der Grund für den Kampf ein gerechter sei. Caramon kommt ins Grübeln darüber, ob sein Bruder nun wieder einen gerechten Kampf führt, oder ob er tatsächlich versucht, auf Kosten anderer an Macht zu gewinnen, wie es die Magier behaupten. Er kommt zu keinem Ergebnis. Tolpan erwacht und beschließt, die Umwälzung zu verhindern. Mit seiner Erkenntnis geht Tolpan zu Raistlin. Dieser befindet sich gerade im Gespräch mit Crysania. Sie fühlt sich unruhig und bedrückt, was Raistlin auf die nahende Umwälzung zurückführt. Die Nähe der Götter schwächt auch ihn. Tolpan platzt in das Gespräch und erzählt von Caramons Zeitreisegerät. Crysania verabschiedet sich. Raistlin schlägt Tolpan vor, das Gerät zu nutzen, um die Umwälzung aufzuhalten. Er will ihm erklären, wie es funktioniert, und fordert ihn auf, in drei Tagen wiederzukommen. Dann befördert er ihn auf magischem Wege hinaus. In der Nacht vor dem Heiligen Abend wird Raistlin von der Nähe seiner Göttin gequält. In Fieberträumen erscheint sie ihm als Verführerin, doch sie hat Crysanias Gesicht. Auch Crysania spürt die Nähe der Götter, insbesondere die Paladins. Sein Zorn, der stark mit Trauer verwoben ist, ist für sie fast unerträglich. Im Traum flüchtet sie sich in Raistlins Arme. Am Morgen des Heiligen Abends verplappert sich Tolpan bei Caramon und erzählt ihm, dass er Raistlin besucht hat. Doch er kann den Krieger ablenken, indem er ihm berichtet, Crysania sei in seinem Bruder verliebt. Beiden fällt die merkwürdige Farbe des Himmels auf - er ist grün. Crysania sieht den Himmel ebenfalls, aber darauf ist sie auf eine Gesellschaft beim Königspriester eingeladen, in abgeschlossenen Gemächern. Dort sitzt sie an seiner Seite und bemüht sich, an einen guten Ausgang zu glauben. Caramon beobachtet die Kämpfe in der Arena. Die Stimmung unter dem grünen Himmel ist gedrückt. Ihm wird klar, dass er Kiiri und Pheregas vor der Umwälzung aus der Stadt schaffen muss. Im Kampf gegen den Roten Minotaurus verliert ein junger Mann, ein Neuzugang in der Arena, sein Leben. Pheregas sagt, er sei Onigons Sklave gewesen; Caramons Herr habe mit dem Tod des Barbaren wohl wirklich nichts zu schaffen gehabt und der Krieger sei nun aus dem Schneider. Caramon glaubt nun an die Unschuld seines Bruders. Er plant, mit Crysania und Tolpan nach Hause zurückzukehren und Raistlin seinen Studien zu überlassen. Da schlägt ein Zyklon in der Stadt ein und zerstört einen Teil des Tempels. Der Sturm tobt zwölf Tage lang über Istar. Botschaften von ungewöhnlichen Vorzeichen überall im Land treffen im Tempel ein, doch der Königspriester weicht von seinen Plänen nicht ab. Caramon sucht Crysania auf: Er drängt sie zum Aufbruch. Sie ist bereit, ihn zurück in ihre Zeit zu begleiten, aber sie will auch Raistlin mitnehmen. Er hat sie eingeladen, ihn zu sehen, und sie bittet Caramon, sie später dort zu treffen. Sie selbst sucht den Magier sofort auf. Raistlin bietet ihr an, ihn in eine Zeit zu begleiten, in der die Königin der Finsternis geschwächt genug ist, um sie herauszufordern. Doch Crysania will nicht mit ihm gehen. Dann, so sagt er, werde sie sterben. Er zeigt ihr ein Buch, welches er aus dem Turm der Erzmagier in Wayreth geholt hat. In einer Passage über das Zeitreisegerät erkennt sie die Ungeheuerlichkeit, deren Opfer sie wurde: Das Gerät kann nur eine einzelne Person transportieren, ein Umstand, der Par-Salian sehr bewusst war, als er sie zurückschickte. Erschüttert zieht sie sich zurück. Caramon kehrt in die Arena zurück. Dabei wird er von Arak beobachtet. In seiner Zelle stellt er fest, dass Tolpan verschwunden ist und das Zeitreisegerät von Par-Salian mitgenommen hat. Er begreift, dass Raistlin ihn dazu gebracht haben muss, es ihm zu bringen. Nun sind sie alle in der Hand seines Bruders. Er will wieder gehen, aber Arak und Raag halten ihn auf. Arak teilt ihm mit, dass er am nächsten Tag gegen den Roten Minotaurus um seine Freiheit kämpfen wird - und gegen seine Freunde Kiiri und Pheregas. Falls er sich weigert, müssen Kiiri und Pheregas gegen den Minotaurus antreten, der echte Waffen verwenden wird. Arak offenbart Caramon auch, dass Fistandantilus dies alles angeordnet hat. Dann lässt er Caramon von Raag einsperren. Am Morgen der Umwälzung legt sich der Sturm. Tolpan, der sich auf Raistlins Anweisung in der Geweihten Kammer versteckt hat, von wo aus der Königspriester die Götter anrufen wird, erwacht von der Stille. Er wird Zeuge, wie Crysania die Kammer betritt. Sie betet zu Paladin, sie zu verbergen, damit sie die Worte des Königspriesters hören kann. Ein zweiter Kleriker erscheint. Es ist Loralon, der Elfenkleriker. Er bietet Crysania an, sie mitzunehmen, aber sie lehnt ab: Sie will die Wahrheit verstehen. Loralon verschwindet. Der Königspriester taucht auf. Tolpan ist über seine Erscheinung enttäuscht; er glaubt nicht, dass die Götter für einen Menschen wie ihn die Umwälzung auslösen werden. Trotzdem wartet er in seinem Versteck. Der Königspriester stellt seine Forderungen an die Götter. Tolpan spürt ihren Zorn, ebenso wie Crysania, doch der Königspriester steht nur dort und wartet. Caramon wird von Raag in die Arena geführt. Seine Freunde, die nun gegen ihn kämpfen sollen, schneiden ihn; nach Aussage des Zwergs hat Fistandantilus mit ihnen gesprochen. Die Menge der Besucher wartet ungeduldig auf den Kampf. Da setzen die ersten Erdbeben ein. Tolpan aktiviert das magische Gerät nach Raistlins Anweisungen, aber es zerfällt in seinen Händen in seine Einzelteile. Der Kender begreift, dass er hereingelegt wurde. Er kriecht zu Crysania, denn er ist sicher, dass Raistlin sie nicht dem Tod überlassen wird. Doch Crysania sieht ihn nicht. Im Gebet kommt ihr eine Erkenntnis und sie verlässt die Kammer. Der Kampf in der Arena beginnt. Caramon überzeugt seine Freunde, dass er sie nicht verraten hat. Kiiri verwandelt sich in eine Bärin und kämpft gegen Raag, Pheregas gegen den Roten Minotaurus, doch er wird von dem vergifteten Dreizack verwundet. Caramon tötet den Minotaurus, Kiiri besiegt den Oger. Doch Arak, der Zwerg, wendet sich rasend vor Wut und Trauer über Raags Tod gegen Kiiri. Auch die Sirene stirbt. Caramon kann den Zwerg überwältigen, der ebenfalls den Tod findet. Caramon bleibt als einziger übrig - nun ist er frei. Crysania glaubt, die Götter hätten sie in die Vergangenheit geschickt, um aus den Fehlern des Königspriesters zu lernen. Sie meint, ihr würden sie zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt Macht verleihen, genug, um Raistlin von der Finsternis abzubringen. Sie hört seine Stimme und macht sich zu ihm auf. Tolpan folgt ihr verzweifelt durch den Tempel, der einzustürzen beginnt. Quarat, der versucht, Crysania aufzuhalten, wird von einer umstürzenden Säule erschlagen. Durch geheime Türen gelangt Crysania zu Raistlins Laboratorium tief unterhalb des Tempels. Dort trifft auch Caramon ein. Tolpan wird von einem Stein getroffen und verliert das Bewusstsein. Im Laboratorium unter dem Tempel treffen Crysania, Raistlin und Caramon zusammen. Caramon will seinen Bruder vernichten; er weiß, dass dieser ihn nicht aufhalten kann, da seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf den Zeitreisezauber gerichtet ist. Doch es ist Crysania, die sich ihm in den Weg stellt: Raistlin beschützend ruft sie Paladin an. Caramon bricht zusammen. Raistlin spricht seinen Zauber. Tolpan kommt wieder zu sich und erreicht das Laboratorium. Doch Raistlin, Caramon und Crysania sind fort. Die Umwälzung bricht über Istar und über den einsamen Kender herein. (...und so geht es weiter...) Charaktere Protagonisten in der Reihenfolge ihres Auftretens *Fistandantilus, Erzmagier der Schwarzen Roben *Tolpan Barfuß, ein Kender *Caramon Majere, ein Krieger *Crysania von Tarinius, Klerikerin des Paladin *Raistlin Majere, Erzmagier der Schwarzen Roben Nebencharaktere in der Reihenfolge ihres Auftretens *Denubis, Kleriker des Paladin *Gerald, Kleriker des Paladin *der Königspriester, Oberhaupt der Kirche des Guten *Quarat, Oberhaupt der Kleriker des Paladin *Arak Steinbrecher, Leiter der Arena *Elsa, Oberhaupt der Klerikerinnen des Guten *Raag, ein Oger und Partner von Arak Steinbrecher *Pheregas, ein Arenakämpfer *Kiiri, eine Arenakämpferin *Der Barbar, ein Arenakämpfer *der Rote Minotaurus *Loralon, ein Kleriker des Paladin erwähnte Charaktere in der Reihenfolge ihres Auftretens *Arabakus, Kleriker des Paladin *Elistan, Oberhaupt der Kirche der wahren Götter *Par-Salian, Oberhaupt des Ordens der Magier *Barak, Einkäufer für die Erzminen bei Istar *Darmork, ein Minotaurus und Arenakämpfer *Flint Feuerschmied, ein Hügelzwerg *Rolf, ein Arenakämpfer *Astinus, Chronist von Krynn *Onigon, ein Widersacher Quarats Kategorie:Bücher Kategorie:Die Legenden der Drachenlanze